


Generous

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events at Miranda, Kaylee and Jayne have settled into a relationship that is more...open....than others, but what will Jayne do when Kaylee surprises him with a certain request?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
---  
  
  


  


_   
**Generous - 1/2**   
_

A/N: I couldn't kill off Wash here, either. This fic originated from a psychotic plot bunny and was almost dead when a recent hit of cold medicine revived it. Here is the first half of the result. The optional title of this was _Jayne Gets Excitable As To Choice_.

________________________________________________

  
Kaylee sighed and nestled against her man's side contentedly, feelin' Jayne's arms come around her. She couldn't imagine going back to the way things used to be, back when she was with Simon and Jayne was just a mightily annoyin' big brother who teased her about anything and everything just 'cuz he was bigger'n everyone else and felt it gave him the right to be mean. It were just as well that she an' Simon decided to go their separate ways… because if they hadn't, she wouldn't be here now gettin' loved on. "Jayne?" she murmured.

"Hmm?" he flipped the blanket over them and looked down at her. "What you thinkin' on, _bao bei_?"

She snuggled closer, slippin' a hand under the blankets to run a finger down his stomach. "I was wonderin' if you still wanted to go cattin' when we hit Bernadette…it's your turn for a girl this time."

Jayne grinned and guided her hand lower. "Whatever's fine. You know I ain't sly…I just ain't real picky, is all."

"Thank Tien for _that_," she sighed, closin' her fingers around him and movin' her hand up and down slowly. Jayne moaned in appreciation and reached over to slide his own fingers between her legs to return the favor. "I was – _ahh_ – thinkin' on something fun that we –_oooh, yes…right there_ – could do that wouldn't cost us no coin at all…" she trailed off and grabbed at his shoulders as he began to push a finger inside her, too riled to think proper. "_Jayne…_"

When they lay tangled together across the covers, he nuzzled her tiredly. "I love you," he sighed into her hair. "What was you sayin' earlier? I'm beginnin' to think I won't have no energy to deal with more'n you."

Kaylee reached up to finger-comb his dark hair, currently slightly dampened with sweat. "Well, I had this idea…"

"Go on," Jayne prompted.

"I was talkin' to River this mornin'" she ignored her lover's snort of derision at the mention of the younger Tam "and her birthday is comin' up this week– gonna be right before we get to Bernadette." Jayne's hands, which had been strokin' her back lazily, suddenly stopped mid-motion, so she hurried the rest of her idea out before he could stop her. "She's gonna be twenty, and she still ain't-"

She found herself nearly dumped out the bed as Jayne heaved upwards in a sitting position. "No. No _way_."

"Just hear me out, baby," Kaylee protested.

"There's no way I'm - with that…that…_her_, you must be as crazy as she is if'n ya think that's even a ruttin' option, Kaylee!"

"Will you just listen to me?" she protested, foldin' her arms over her chest. "I been talkin' to her – you know we're friends an all – and it's not like she can just trot on over to a whorehouse like we do, what with Simon hoverin' by. She's mighty curious to try it for herself, but she's scared all the same."

Jayne fixed her with a glare, but seemed to be calmin' down a bit. "Scared she's gonna die a gorram old maid, probably – I'll grant she's a bit of a looker, but I still ain't beddin' her. Wouldn't trust her any farther than you could toss her…hell, you remember what she's like around knives!"

Kaylee sighed, pushin' her hands through her hair. She shoulda known he'd react like this, but she wanted to help River out. Sure it was more'n a bit weird to some, wantin' her man to sex her friend…but they'd been visitin' whorehouses together for goin' on a year now since they got together. It was part of what made her love Jayne so much, him not bein' embarrassed about tryin' new things out and not gettin' jealous when she sexed someone else…of course he was always right there with her. For her part, she had to admit it was a bit excitin', watchin' someone else get all worked up over Jayne's sexin' – because when they shared a whore or whoever else wanted to play, that's all it was: sexin'. When they were back in their bunk on Serenity and it was just the two of 'em, it was pure lovin' went on at the bottom of that ladder.

They had their fights – and boy howdy, did they have some good ones! – but he loved her and she loved him, much to the captain's chagrin and the rest of the crew's everlastin' amazement. But since Mal was with Inara now, he couldn't say nothin' about havin' relations with fellow crew. "Listen, we can talk about it in the mornin' – okay? My Pa always said to never go to bed mad at the one you were with," she said in an attempt to keep the peace.

"Ain't nothin' gonna change in the gorram mornin'," Jayne warned, but reached out for her just the same. "But your Pa had the right idea." He pulled her to him and she went gladly to snuggle against him.

She'd work on him later.  


_ _ _ _ _ _

In the morning they ate together in the galley, talkin' about nothin' much while the other crew members filed in for their breakfasts – when River came in, Kaylee looked at Jayne and nudged his arm. He glanced over and scowled as the other girl moved to an empty spot at the table gracefully and began to eat. "There's still no way in hell I'm doin' her," he hissed. Kaylee looked over at her friend – she knew she could bring Jayne around to the idea, but how best to do it?

River's eyes met hers, dark and worried. She had told Kaylee of her feelings of worthlessness – which were ridiculous, since she was an important part of the crew – and how it felt to see the strong bonds between Mal and Inara, Zoë and Wash, and, although she hadn't said as much, the bond that was between Kaylee and Jayne. Of course, bein' a Reader, the other young woman knew just how she and Jayne spent their time planetside. Kaylee'd seen how upset River had been when she'd taken a shine to one of their recent passengers, a good-lookin' man who'd been too busy droolin' after 'Nara to even notice she was there…Kaylee knew from painful experience what is was like to be a part of somethin' and not even gettin' a chance at it. Of course, she had had no problems gettin' rid of _her_ virginity, but that was just the way she was wired and where she'd been raised – River'd been boxed in with loads of Core rules, regulations and whatnot since bein' born, and then her brains'd been messed with by Alliance so that she weren't nothin' like normal. For cryin' out loud, she just wanted some touch and was too scared to go for it on her own – Kaylee _knew_ that Jayne would treat her right, not least because she'd be there as well.

She turned back to laugh at a joke Wash was tellin', but filled her thoughts with an invitation to River. _Come to our bunk tomorrow night_, mei mei. _ I got an idea how to convince him._ A glance over her shoulder showed that her message'd been picked up; the younger woman smiled in relief as she picked up her dishes and moved to the sink with 'em. Kaylee turned her gaze back on Jayne, studyin' him over the rim of her coffee mug – he was talkin' to Zoë 'bout somethin', so he wasn't mindin' her study of him. There were times that she still couldn't believe she had someone like him, how lucky she really was. A'course he always said that _he_ was the lucky one if she ever said anything. She figured both of 'em did real good the day they began lookin' at each other as somethin' more than crew mates. Jayne glanced over at her and caught her watchin' him, lookin' right back and reachin' out to cover her hand with his. "Answer's still no," he reminded her.

"What makes you think I'm thinkin' of that anyhow? Can't a girl just look at her man 'thout there bein' somethin' else in it?"

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he tapped his finger on the tip of her nose. "Nope."

She dropped the subject as the others were listenin' and lookin' a mite curious about what they were talkin' about, and Mal reclaimed their attention by tellin' them about the supply ship that was to meet them on Bernadette and makin' sure she had the correct entry codes. "I don't want any of that nonsense as happened on Lilac, _mei mei_ – Primary Buffer panels don't just grow on trees," the captain told her.

"And entry couplings don't either," she reminded him sweetly. Jayne snorted into his coffee cup, and Zoë, Wash, and Inara all hid smiles.

"Be that as it may," and he glared at her, "we'll be landin' tomorrow. Don't want anyone wandering off 'til we get this cargo gone, _dong ma_?" He went through the day's duties – she was to check the engine to make sure Serenity'd hold up through atmo breach, Jayne and Zoë were given the job of pullin' the cargo from the hidin' spots and stackin' it for pick-up, Simon was to make sure everyone had the latest shots, and so on.

"Oh, and River? You just stand around and be all crazy – you're mighty good at that," Jayne cracked, makin' everyone glare at him.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"That was just plain mean," Kaylee scowled down at him.

Jayne ignored her and finished his set, then replaced the barbells and sat up. "It was plain _truth_, Kaylee – an' I still can't believe you still want me to…" he stopped as Wash walked past, then continued soon as the pilot had disappeared down the corridor. "…bed her. In case you forgot all of a sudden, what types'a stuff do we got in our bunk? _Weapons._ You know, as can kill a person?"

She sighed and perched on the corner of a nearby crate. "_Jayne_. She ain't gonna go woolly and do anything to ya…she knows I wouldn't like it. What did it feel like back when you first sexed someone? Didn't it feel like you just couldn't wait afore your first time?"

"That were a long time ago, _ai ren…_"

"But not so long as you can't remember." She moved to his lap and wound her arms around his neck. "_Bao bei_, she hears it in her head each time we – or anyone else on board – get to makin' love, and it's near drivin' her mad that she don't get to try it on her own. She deserves some touch of her own, and you know it." Kaylee nuzzled at him, breathin' in his ear the way she knew he liked. "Besides…you'll get two girls in your bed who want nothin' more than to love on you some." She felt his body react to her words and smiled to herself – wouldn't be long now.

Jayne sighed and eased her off his lap. "I dunno, baby…Doc'd kill me for sure if'n he found out about it."

"Who says he has to?"

"I say, 'cause you're gonna get that word from him – you know, that one as makes her fall asleep? – if'n you really want to do this." Kaylee could tell from the look in his eyes that he thought it'd be the end of her idea, that she would never in a million years ask Simon. Well, he still had lots to learn about Kaywinnit Lee Frye.

  


tbc...  
___________________________________________

  
  



	2. </strong> Generous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the events at Miranda, Kaylee and Jayne have settled into a relationship that is more...open....than others, but what will Jayne do when Kaylee surprises him with a certain request?

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
---  
  
A/N: Please make sure you adjust your modem speed to "All Ahead Perve".

_   
**Generous - 2/2**   
_

________________________________________

_________

The next day, Kaylee wasted no time in asking Simon for the safe word by sayin' the captain wanted to know for an upcomin' job in Alliance territory – she hoped he wouldn't ask Mal about it until after they'd left Bernadette so she'd have time to think up somethin' to tell 'em about it. She studied the scrap of paper she'd written the word on: _Eta Kooram Nah Smech._ Kaylee thought about givin' the paper to Jayne, but quickly decided against it; she'd best be the one to handle it if anything went wrong…'sides, as much as she loved him, she knew he'd try to use the safe word in other situations if he ever learned it. She waited 'til he'd finished lashin' the cargo to the Mule with Zoë, just as they were breachin' Bernadette's atmo, to tell him that her plan was a go.

"You get that word from Doc?" he asked suspiciously, sighin' when she held up the paper. As she thought, he reached out for it. "Let's make sure it works first."

Kaylee snatched it back. "It _works_, Jayne."

"But how can we be _sure? _"

She batted his hand away as he went for it again. "Quit! Simon said it were the one he used in The Maidenhead, and if he said so I believe it. I'll hang onto this – first sign a'trouble, I'll use it. You know I wouldn't never let nothin' happen to my man," she chastised. "Nothin's gonna happen anyway, baby…she knows I'd be upset."

Jayne folded his arms across his massive chest and frowned down at her. "I'm s'posed to be the one protects _you_, ain't meant to be t'other way around." He sighed and threw up his hands. "There's no ruttin' way I can get outta this, is there?" She stood on her toes and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Didn't think so."

Later that night when they went down the ladder of their bunk, they talked about it as they undressed for bed and Kaylee was relieved that Jayne seemed to be comin' round to the idea since he couldn't get out of it. "So what happens if'n I decide I like her better an' don't want you no more?" he teased, lookin' in the mirror at her as he brushed his teeth.

Kaylee simply stretched and moved the covers aside so he had a clear view of her wearin' nothin' but a pair of lacy red panties and a smile. "Ain't gonna happen." He turned to stare, the toothbrush handle stickin' out the corner of his mouth, as she ran her hands over herself, bein' naughty and lovin' his response to it. Jayne made a sound deep in his throat when she slipped a finger beneath the flimsy material, and his toothbrush pinged off the mirror as he tossed it behind himself and came to her. He knelt beside their bed to watch for a bit as she put on a show for him, moanin' his name and watchin' him plunge a hand down into the pants he wore for sleepin'. "Show me," she ordered.

Jayne obediently rose to push down the front of his pajamas and after he'd placed a knee on the mattress, closed his fist around his cock and began to stroke slowly. He leaned forward between her legs, brushin' his lips over the fabric before runnin' his tongue over it. Kaylee arched her back at the feel of it, gaspin' for air when Jayne started suckin' at her through the silk – she yelled out when he caught the crotch of her panties in his teeth and ripped 'em, settlin' 'twixt her nethers to lap at her with his tongue until she was pushin' against his mouth, pullin' on his hair and screamin' her head off. When she was still shudderin' from the force of her climax, she felt him pull her to the edge of the bed and thrust inside her to seek his own pleasure. The drag and pull of him goin' in and out intensified the shivers of pleasure still crawlin' through her nerves; it were nearly too much, but he'd been more keyed up by pleasurin' her than normal so she soon heard his rhythmic grunts stutter into an orgasmic moan and felt the hot spill of him across her belly as he pulled out. "You're a gorram pervert, Kaylee Frye," he informed her once he got his wind back.

She met his eyes and ran a finger through the liquid steadily drippin' off her belly before bringin' it up to her lips to suck it clean. "So?"

Jayne propped himself up on an elbow and grinned – he started to speak, but his words blended into a startled oath as their door opened suddenly. Kaylee jumped in surprise as he lunged past her for the nearest gun and aimed it up the ladder, directly at River. "Who the ruttin' hell invited _her? _" He pulled up the pajama bottoms with his other hand and shifted his glare at Kaylee. "We ain't doin' that _here_."

River remained poised on the ladder, eyes wide as she looked down at the angry merc, and Kaylee quickly threw one of Jayne's shirts on. "Jayne! Put that down, I asked her t'come by – nearly forgot, with what we was doin'….c'mon down, Sweetie – he ain't gonna hurt ya," she encouraged the younger woman. "I thought we could work out some rules, is all."

Jayne looked more cheerful at the thought, and lowered the gun slightly. "Rules is good," he agreed. "I get to set mine first though." He eyed River warily. "Still think we oughtta try that word out."

"Jayne? No. River, honey, sit down."

"Don't make yourself comfy any; this'll be the last time you get down here."

"_Jayne_."

"I'm just sayin'," he grumbled.

Kaylee sighed and turned to River, takin' the other girl's hands in hers. "Don't mind him. Like I mentioned, we need us some rules – you know what they are, but Jayne's still a mite skittish so we'll talk 'em through out loud so-"

"I ain't kissin' her on the mouth," Jayne reminded them loudly.

"-so nobody feels awkward." She glared at her lover, who folded his arms and glared right back. Kaylee fought to keep from smilin' – he looked just like a little boy who'd been told no – and turned her focus on River. "Now as you may have guessed, Jayne don't like kissin' nobody on the lips, 'ceptin' for me. Usually that ain't a problem, but in this case…we'll just see, okay? 'Nother thing is that we'll meet planetside."

River smiled at her and looked to Jayne, who was clearly dyin' to say somethin'. "I understand – you want to keep your bunk for yourselves, to keep love and sex separate," she said softly. "And yes, I will pay for the hotel room," she told Jayne, who frowned at her. They discussed a few more details before she went back up the ladder and closed the door behind her, leavin' Kaylee's man shakin' his head as he reached to turn the light out.

He curled around her and pulled the covers over them. "That girl's just weird."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

With the job finally done, Mal gave the crew some time to roam the main city. Kaylee informed the rest of 'em that she and Jayne would be goin' shoppin' with River – Jayne snorted at that but didn't say nothin' else. She sent him off to a nearby waterin' hole so he'd loosen up some while she and River went to find the hotel, with the injunction that he not drink so much he couldn't perform; when he rolled his eyes, she knew that was just what he'd been thinkin', the big sneak. _Well, he'll change his tune when he shows up, _ she thought with satisfaction.

"How ya feelin'?" she asked River as she closed the door behind them after leavin' a key at the front desk for Jayne. The other girl looked pretty pale, she thought.

"Just….just a little nervous," River admitted. "He, um, doesn't seem to favor this arrangement much, does he?"

Kaylee embraced her friend. "Don't you worry none – he's just nervous too, but don't you dare tell him I said so. He'll treat you good; Jayne can be the rudest man in the 'verse at times, but for all his words he's real sweet and considerate. And don't even _think_ about darin' to tell him I said _that_, he'd just plain pass out from shock," she laughed. "Now let's get you out of these clothes and all fancied up; maybe a shower to help you relax."

River reached over and hugged her impulsively. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You wanna thank me, just be good to my man," Kaylee joked. "but not _too_ good, hear me?" She led her friend to the large lavatory and flipped on the water, shuckin' out of her clothes and settin' some stuff of Jayne's by the sink so he could find it easy. They had a routine whenever they went to play together, somethin' that they both found comfort in – besides, she knew how much he enjoyed smellin' fancy shampoo in her hair. To get River more comfortable with bein' bare, they showered together and she giggled as she put twice the amount of shampoo in her friend's hair. "Jayne don't have a chance in hell 'gainst you," she marveled as she dried River's hair and brushed it out so it lay in dark waves around her face. They moved into the other room and sat on the bed together, talkin' and laughin' about whatever Kaylee could think up to distract River when they heard the warnin' rap of Jayne's knuckles against the door before he unlocked it with his key. River paled instantly, and Kaylee put an arm around her for reassurance. "Shower's in the first room," she called out. "And make sure your breath ain't stinkin' like a barrel of whiskey." River shifted nervously as they heard Jayne laugh and toss the key on the counter, but she relaxed at the sound of the lav door closin' and the water startin' up.

The other girl tensed up again at the door openin' again, and Kaylee thought she'd faint dead away when Jayne came round the corner with nothin' but a towel ridin' low on his hips. He leaned against the wall and looked 'em over, the front of his towel startin' to lift. When his lips started to twitch, Kaylee looked over at River to find the younger Tam's face so red it nearly glowed. "Git over here and stop playin'," she hissed. "River, never you mind what this big dumb ox was thinkin' – no, you can look, it's okay," she cajoled. "_Jayne Austin Cobb_, I told ya to quit messin'."

Jayne sighed and tossed the towel on the floor, droppin' onto the mattress beside them. River gasped when he reached out to trail his fingers down her spine, jerkin' when he leaned close to touch his lips to the back of her neck. Kaylee watched as he inhaled the scent of the other woman's hair, lifting it and siftin' it through the fingers of one hand while he smoothed the other hand over River's hip slowly. River's eyes drifted closed in pleasure at his caresses, and she weren't makin' no protests when Jayne rolled her onto her back gently. Her eyes flew open again as his hand moved to her thigh, and she jerked away automatically. "Oh, I don't know," she gasped. "Maybe I should just…"

Kaylee placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay," she soothed. "You just ain't used to havin' a big _swai_ man feelin' on you, is all – you wanna touch him some first? Here," she invited, climbin' over her lover and urgin' him onto his back. "just get used to him a bit." After lookin' to Jayne for permission, she took River's hand and placed it on his chest. For someone who once took out a passel of Reavers, she sure was skittish around a single naked man, Kaylee thought humorously. _Touch him, he ain't gonna bite less'n you do so first_, she encouraged, knowin' the younger girl could hear her. River swallowed and began to move her hand to feel at him slowly, then with more assurance as he didn't speak against it. Kaylee had to stifle a laugh when River finally gave in to curiosity and glanced down at Jayne's cock, her eyes gettin' huge as she ogled him.

Serenity's mechanic grinned and lowered her mouth over Jayne's while River became increasingly bold as she satisfied her curiosity. Their mouths met in a hot, wet kiss that tasted of bourbon and mint, and Kaylee motioned River up durin' a break for air. It was a mark of how turned on he was that Jayne didn't make a fuss 'bout it, he just slid his hands into River's hair and pulled her lips down to his – Kaylee rewarded him by slidin' down his body and takin' his shaft in her mouth. He moaned loudly as she sucked him, and she flipped her hair outta the way since she knew how he liked to watch her goin' down on him. When she flicked her eyes back up to them, she saw that River was watchin' interestedly. _You wanna learn this? _ She thought at her friend, who nodded. "Baby, you mind if I teach her?"

Jayne tensed slightly, and she rubbed his thigh lovingly. "Don't bite nothin'," he warned River before lookin' at Kaylee. "Make sure she don't bite," he instructed. Soon the big merc was nearly purrin' as they both took turns lickin' and suckin' on him, and River moanin' around her mouthful when he reached down to touch her. "_Wode tian_, you ain't too bad at that," he gasped.

"I guess I just have a good teacher," River sighed, pushin' back against his fingers as he slid 'em between her nethers to rub at her folds. Kaylee grinned and moved back up to give her man another kiss before sittin' on her heels to watch…yes, River was more than ready now. Jayne pulled her up and rolled her onto her back, dippin' his head to lick his way down her neck to run his tongue over her nipples while she cried out and clutched at his back. He moved his mouth down her body until he hooked his arms underneath her legs and leaned forward, blowing gently over her core. River's hands clawed at the sheets as she screamed, and Jayne looked over her hip to meet Kaylee's eyes. _Eta Kooram Nah Smech, _ she recited silently, knowin' River was too far gone to worry at what they were thinkin'.

By the time the other girl was thrashin' and screamin' in Chinese, Jayne moved back up and settled between her legs, lookin' over at Kaylee again. "Use it if you gotta, and don't ruttin' stutter over it," he warned. Kaylee held her breath as she watched him lean on his arms, the muscles on his flanks flexin' as he started to push slowly into the girl beneath him. River gasped as she realized what he was doin', tears of pain wellin' up in her eyes. "You alright?" he asked softly. Kaylee mouthed the safe word once more, prayin' she wouldn't have to use it even as she reached out to grasp River's hand.

"I'm...I'm fine," River gulped. "It just hurts, but maybe if you-_oh! _" she grabbed at Jayne's shoulders again as he began to move slowly out of her and then pressed back in. "_Ohhhhh…._" Kaylee began to relax as the dangerous moment passed, and she sat back against the pillows to watch with a lighter heart as Jayne gave River a thorough workin' over. Her heart filled with pride and love for him, seein' how careful he was with her and makin' sure she had a good time. Well, "good" might not be the word for it – she suspected she'd have to watch her man's back for a while in case River might come around for more of the same. When her friend had finally howled herself into exhaustion, Jayne groaned out his climax and rolled off her and into Kaylee's arms.

"I'm gettin' too old for this _go se_," he sighed into her neck.

She laughed and stroked his back. "You? Never." Laughin' at his protest over an injured back, Kaylee looked over at River, who was sprawled out and snorin'. "You did good, _xin gan_…I love you, you know that?"

Jayne nuzzled against her. "Nope."

"Get away with you!" she swatted at him, makin' him laugh. "Are ya sorry I asked you for this favor?"

A blue eye opened to look at her. "Ain't the partner I'd've picked, but she weren't bad. I ain't doin' no more virgins, though – not my thing. Hope you got extra sheets though…we leave 'em here, it looks like there was a gorram murder. And speakin' on that, I'm for another shower. You comin'?"

"What about River?"

"She'll be sleepin' for a while – I got that effect on the ladies," Jayne preened.

Kaylee rolled her eyes and pushed at him. "You just wish you did; it's actually horror that makes 'em pass out like that."

"Horror? Yeah, 'cause of the unexpected size a'my…"

"…brain; it's so small they can't believe someone so big can be so stupid," she finished with a shriek as he pushed her off the bed in retaliation. They teased each other all the way through their shower, mixin' playful insults with lovin' kisses and caresses. River was just startin' to wake up when they came out, and Kaylee helped her into the shower while Jayne got rid of the bedding – of course when they came out again, Kaylee had to put up with more of her man's teasin' about her type of 'perviness not washin' off,' but it was mostly to put River at her ease so she ignored it. "You ready to go back to the ship, honey?" she asked after they all ate the food Jayne had sent up.

River nodded, then winced as she began to move toward the door. "Guess my brain weren't that tiny after all," Jayne guffawed, but scooped the younger girl up in his arms just the same. "You gonna tell your brother if'n he asks you?" he asked curiously when they reached the landing field.

"I won't be telling him it was _you_, if that's what you mean," River frowned at him, then relented and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Jayne – I'll never forget it." He set her down carefully and she wrapped her arms around Kaylee. "And Kaylee…you're a good friend. I love you."

Simon walked up to them as they stepped away from each other. "River, there you are – what's going on?" he asked.

Jayne leered at him. "The girls're gonna sex each other and they invited me…why, you want in or somethin'?"

The doctor's mouth dropped open. "Just when I think you can't be any more disgusting….come on, River. Did you have a nice time shopping?" he asked as he steered her towards Serenity, castin' a scowl back at Jayne who just grinned and dropped an arm around Kaylee's shoulders.

She laughed up at him and slipped her arm about his waist. "You're unbelievable, Mister Cobb."

"But you love me anyway."

Kaylee sighed. "Yeah, guess I do."

  


~*~END~*~

  
_______________________________________________________

  
/perv

  



End file.
